


Les aléas du direct

by Pwassonne



Category: Kirarin Revolution
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première apparition de Kilari, vue depuis les coulisses...<br/>Double drabble écrit pour un "arbre à drabbles", où chaque drabble devait commencer par les derniers mots d'un drabble précédent. Ces deux drabbles se suivent, d'où la répétition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les aléas du direct

\- Comment, madame Kumoi ? Une jeune fille a réussi à s’introduire dans les coulisses ?  
Monsieur Muranishi est paniqué, bien sûr. Il est même déjà en train de s’arracher les cheveux. C’est pourquoi madame Kumoi préfère préciser :  
\- Inutile de s’inquiéter, monsieur le directeur. (Monsieur le directeur, c’est plus simple comme cela, plus simple de ne pas se demander quel rôle joue la souris qui trottine sur la table). Les agents de sécurité sont en train de s’en occuper.   
\- Chu ! l’interrompt la souris.  
\- Monsieur le directeur ? Qu’avez-vous à dire ? demande alors Muranishi.  
\- Chu !  
\- … La laisser faire ? 

La laisser faire ? Madame Kumoi ne sait plus quoi penser. Pour une fois, elle doit reconnaître qu’elle ne voit pas où la souris (bon, d’accord, le directeur Nezumi) veut en venir.   
Monsieur Muranishi ne comprend pas non plus, mais cela ne le dérange apparemment pas. Il regarde madame Kumoi, les yeux brillants.  
Cette dernière s’apprête à rappeler les agents de sécurité. Soudain, elle se fige.  
Sur le petit écran de télévision, elle vient de voir l’adolescente tomber sur la scène depuis les cintres.  
(Reste calme, Kasumi. Reste calme).  
Elle ne peut s’empêcher de lâcher :  
\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?


End file.
